Final Fantasy: Advance Wars
by Yakisoba1234567890
Summary: A warrior, a thief, and a white and black mage in the Final Fantasy world, but COs as the characters. If you still not like it, please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Final Fantasy or Advance Wars, so you cannot sue me. Ha ha ha!

Chapter 1: The COs of Light

All of the sudden, a burst of light happened near this town called Twilight Town and it's castle, Twilight Fortress. There were four warriors. They're names? I don't want to tell you, so you have to read. I'll just tell you that there's a warrior, a thief, and a white and black mage in training. Anyway, they all looked around and finally at each other

"Who are you guys?" the warrior asked.

"That's what I was going to ask," replied the black mage.

"Well, I'm Sami," the white mage said.

"My name is Andy," the thief said.

"Nice to meet you. I am Eagle," the warrior said. He held up his sword and buckler.

Andy held up his little dagger.

Sonja asked, "So, how did we get here?"

Sami replied, "I don't know."

Sonja thought for a minute, but said, "We should go to the town. Maybe we can get some information. Do we even have any money?"

Eagle checked in his pockets, while Sami explained that she spent it all on the magic 'Cure', the basic healing spell. Andy just stood there.

"Andy? Do you have any money?" Sonja asked.

"I have gil, not money. And yes, I have 300 gil. But it's all mine! I stole this much! You can't take it away from me without a fight!" Andy yelled, hugging his gil for protection.

Eagle sighed and started walking around. Finally, Sami asked, "What are you doing?"

Eagle replied, "You know, random battles? If you walk around monsters will bound to-"

Then all of the sudden, 4 goblins appeared. All of them were ready for battle. Eagle attacked with his sword and killed a goblin it one hit. Andy jumped and pierced a goblin in the head, through the skull. Sami, with her hammer, knocked a goblin's head out of place. And Sonja cast Fire on the goblin opposing her.

They all looked and saw gil. They picked it up and it came to the price of 600 gil.

"You know what? We should go to Twilight Town. I heard it needs help for some reason," Sonja said.

"Yeah, I guess we should go there." Andy said.

End.

Yeah, Final Fantasy and Advance Wars mixed together! Read and Review!


	2. To Twilight Town

Chapter 2: To Twilight Town

When Andy, Eagle, Sami, and Sonja went into Twilight Town, they suddenly noticed the crystals. Sonja picked hers up from her pocket and examined it. The rest did so, and Andy was the first to speak. "We can sell this for a whole bunch of money!" He said, with the money sign for his eyes.

"I say we should just go to town." Sami said, while Eagle and Sonja nodded, agreeing with her.

When they were at going to Twilight Town, they met some goblins. "Not again." Eagle moaned.

Sami picked her hammer up and made a goblins head go out of place.

"HOLY-" Andy yelled, horrified.

Sami's eyes were wide eyed. Sonja used fire on her enemy. Eagle was fighting this goblin that was a different color than them all. Sonja examined closely, and finally said, "It's a goblin guard."

Eagle finally chopped the head off, and collected the gold. Eagle looked back and said, "How come all the monsters that we kill disappear?"

Sonja shrugged, and went into Twilight Town...

When they went inside Twilight Town, they automatticly went inside the weapon shop. When they were inside, Andy asked the shop person, "How much will you buy our crystals, fool?"

Eagle was horrified, while Sami and Sonja pulled Andy back. "Why were you going gangsta' on him?" Sonja yelled at Andy.

Sami looked at the shop person and saw him horrified. He finally said, "Y-You're the w-warriors of l-light!"

Sonja looked at him with a blank look. "What are you talking about?"

"Here, take everything free!" The shop keeper said, pulling everything out.

Andy pulled a smile on, and Eagle looked at the new sword and compared it with his old one.

"Okay!" Sami said, taking everything.

"To the armor store!" Sonja said.

"Hey, you there!" A guard said.

"What you want, son of a-" Andy started to say, but Sonja cupped his mouth.

The guard didn't feel offended and said, "I heard you guys are the Warriors of Light. Come with me!"

He took them to the castle and upstairs. Finally to the king.

"So you guys are the warriors of Light, am I correct?" The king said, brushing his beard.

Andy, Sami, Sonja, and Eagle nodded.

The counceler turned to the king and said, "But how do we know? They might've stolen them or mugged the real ones. We must test their abilities."

Andy was about to go gangsta' on him, but Sami cupped his mouth again.

"Your right. I guess they must fight Sturm."

All the warriors of Light gulped at the name...

End!

Next episode, Andy goes gangsta' on Sturm! 


End file.
